


Just Say You Won't Let Go -- A Bawson One Shot

by septemberbeauty13



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Mike Lawson is going to be the death of all of us, One Shot, Song fic, Weddings, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberbeauty13/pseuds/septemberbeauty13
Summary: “I had a really good time with you tonight, Baker.”Ginny smiled over her shoulder, “Me too, Mike.”Mike. Not Lawson, not captain, not old man. She had called him Mike.Suddenly, the brown eyes he spent every day of the last year looking into from across the field were different and yet, they felt so much like home.or A Mike & Ginny One-Shot based on the song: Just Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So who's in love with Ginny & Mike as much as I am? I stumbled upon this song the other day and I couldn't get this one-shot out of my head. Then I watched tonight's episode and Lawson's backstory totally broke my heart. Suddenly, I just couldn't put this one off anymore. So enjoy and kudos/feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Lyrics (in bold) are from Just Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur, which you should definitely listen to while reading this. Flashbacks are in italics.

Don’t let go.

It felt like the greatest responsibility of his life to be holding this woman. She sighed and slightly relaxed her body between his arms. They swayed together, the only two people in the world tonight.

 **I met you in the dark, you lit me up.**  
**You made me feel as though I was enough.**  
 **We danced the night away, we drank too much.**  
 **I held your hair back when**  
 **you were throwing up.**

* * *

_“Ginny, concentrate. Where are the keys to your apartment?” Mike asked, slow and deliberately._

_They were standing in the hall of her very swanky apartment complex at 3 a.m._

_“Dunno.”_

_This was the last time he’d let Evelyn challenge Ginny to tequila shots._

_Where would she even keep keys? Ginny didn’t carry a purse. Sometimes she carried a small backpack but she hadn’t shown up to Blip’s tonight with one, said Evelyn. Mike shifted the tiny pitcher’s weight in his arms and patted down her legs._

_“Hey! If you wanted to feel me up, you could’ve at least asked! I’d give you a show,” Ginny slurred, unzipping her jacket._

_“Ginny, you’re in the MLB now. You cannot take your clothes off in the middle of your apartment complex,” Mike scolded. When she pouted and stopped the strip tease, he mentally kicked himself. He was interested in this show, but not like this and definitely not right at this moment._

_Ginny swayed on her feet, losing her balance and landing in the strong arms of the San Diego Padres catcher._

_"You're good at this catching thing, old man."_

_Yup, definitely the last time she came within twenty feet of Tequila._

_“Shit,” he mumbled as the front of her body rubbed against his._

_In the fall, his hands had unconsciously gravitated to the girl’s ass. He had to admit Ginny had a nice ass and being Mike Lawson, he’d definitely held some of the nation’s finest._

_“What’s this?” he asked, feeling something hard in Ginny’s back pocket._

_Ginny gasped, “The key!”_

_Mike stared at her until she collapsed into giggles, “I guess I just wanted you to feel me up!” she confessed._

_He made quick work of the door and Ginny busted through it, rushing towards the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair as she emptied all the alcohol still in her stomach. He didn't have the strongest stomach so he busied himself with thinking back to the night they'd had at Blip's._

_\--_

 

_When Mike found himself on the doorstep of his best friend’s house, he wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. Tonight should’ve been his five year wedding anniversary with Rachel. The anniversary of wood, he remember as he stared down the empty bar top. Mike guessed at some point his body took over and decided he couldn’t be alone anymore and that must've been how he ended up on Blip’s doorstep. When he entered the team party, he quickly spotted Ginny – tipsy with Evelyn in the kitchen._

_Ginny was the life of the party, there was this aura about her. She pulled every single member of their team to the dance floor to dance with her and no one could bring themselves to say no to her. Including Mike. He tried every way out of it but when she finally got her way, a slow song had come on. He reassured himself that he could surely dance to a slow song and soon he was totally encapsulated in the moment with Ginny._

_The way the curve of her back lined up perfectly with where his arms fell naturally. The way her chest moved slightly against his; he could almost feel her heartbeat. Then she laid her head across his chest and he took in the glorious smell of her hair._

_This was different. They were different._

_\--_

_“You shouldn’t see me like this,” Ginny groaned from her slouch over the toilet._

_“Shut up, Baker. You’re good.” Mike reassured her, handing her a hand towel._

_When she was sure that she was done she stood up and made her way to the sink, leaving Mike on the floor._

_“Who knew you could dance?” Ginny asked, pouring out a capful of her mouth wash carefully._

_“I can’t.”_

_Ginny laughed and continued cleaning herself up._

_Mike sat there, ass cold against the tiles of her bathroom floor, and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself._

_“I had a really good time with you tonight, Baker.”_

_Ginny smiled over her shoulder, “Me too, Mike.”_

_Mike. Not Lawson, not captain, not old man. She had called him Mike._

_The air around them shifted. She took a seat across from him and for a couple moments, all they could do was look at each other. Suddenly, the brown eyes he spent every day of the last year looking into from across the field were different and yet, they felt so much like home._

_Ginny was everything he’d spent his existence looking for. She was kind, intelligent and beautiful – she matched his love of baseball, for the love of God. He’d never met anyone else like her before in all of his 37 years._

_And he was certain. This was it. She was the one._

_Ginny closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. They melted into each other. Soon, Ginny was in his lap and his hands were helping themselves to every inch of her body._

_“Stay,” Ginny said, pulling back._

_Mike swept her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. They kissed until Ginny’s body shut down from exhaustion._

_But that was okay. Mike was perfectly happy holding her in his arms all night._

**I'm so in love with you**  
**and I hope you know.**  
 **Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold.**  
 **We've come so far my dear,**  
 **look how we've grown.**  
 **And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old.**  
 **Just say you won't let go.**

* * *

“Where’d my husband go?” Ginny asked, looking up at him.

That brought him back to Earth, “I’m right here, Ginny Baker-Lawson. Man, I really love the sound of that.”

Ginny giggled as he dipped her, to a tune of “aww!” from all the wedding guests watching the first dance. Ginny looked like an angel straight out of heaven in her wedding dress. When she came back up, she wrapped herself tighter around his upper body and let herself relax again into their slow dance.

Mike could see the Padres, wives and girlfriends on their arms, as they surrounded the dance floor. Each teammate wearing a smirk because, of course, they’d known for a while their pitcher and former catcher were in love. He could see Ginny’s brother and mom, Blip, Evelyn and the twins. Everyone from the corporate offices. But none of it mattered because he had Ginny in his arms and thanks to some act of God, she’d become his wife today.

How could he explain it?

Ginny was literally his world. She was what he’d been missing, what he couldn’t find with Rachel or any other girl. She was his best friend. The other half of his soul. The only person who could make it okay for him to retire from baseball when the time had come, because he had something just as extraordinary waiting on the other side. Their life together was his new adventure. Ginny and their someday-kids would fill something he’d been searching forever for – a family of his own.

Don’t let go.

**I wanna live with you,**   
**even when we're ghosts.**   
**'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most.**

**I'm gonna love you till**   
**my lungs give out.**   
**I promise till death we part like in our vows,**   
**so I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows.**   
**'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old,**   
**just say you won't let go.**


End file.
